Daydreaming
by sayjay1995
Summary: Kouichi spends his time daydreaming about the samurai who doesn't love him back, but in a moment of weakness, sure does know how to thank him for being there for her. A little KouichixRaimei fluff story


**A/N: My first time writing for Nabari No Ou! I really hope this series gets more popular, as it is one of my all time favorites! I especially love this couple, because they totally make the cutest couple ever! Anyway, this is just a little oneshot that kinda touches on the fact that they totally make the cutest couple ever. Set during the beginning of the series before (SPOILER) Miharu runs off and joins Yoite.**

**Disclaimer: WISH I owned this series. It's such an amazing one!**

**Daydreaming**

His pale fingers gripped his pencil lightly, tapping the paper absentmindedly. Aizawa Kouichi sighed, his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he held his head up, staring out the window. Around him, classroom chatter could be heard; the teacher was murmuring on about grammar while other students scribbled down notes, whispering to each other and giggling. How many classes like this had he sat through over the cumbersome years? They blended together in his mind, one big mass of swirling memories of classes he could pass in his sleep.

A few rows over, Miharu was quietly watching the clock, waiting for class to end. His ruby eyes fluttered shut for a moment, fighting back a sigh. There was nothing to disrupt the doldrums of his daily existence… except for a certain samurai. When he glanced down at his notebook, Kouichi was pleasantly embarrassed to see he had drawn the Kanji for Shimizu, directly under his own name. The fuzzy feeling dispersed as quickly as it had come, and in its place he scratched out the words. Raimei had turned him down every time he displayed the smallest crush on her. She had no more interest in dating him than she did Rokujou.

"Aizawa, can you tell me the correct placement of this preposition?"

The professor suddenly asked, frowning unhappily at the sight of a daydreaming student. Sitting up straighter, he gave the correct answer, not even missing a beat. Oh yes, how many classes he had suffered through on the very same topic…Thirty minutes later, when class had finally let out, Kouichi slid his books into his school bag and started for the door, waiting for Miharu to fall into pace beside him.

"How did you enjoy today's lesson Miharu?"

He asked, offering a smile. The shinrabansho user shrugged, as apathetic as ever.

"I think I made out better than you; my homework was perfect. Yours just had Raimei written on it,"

Miharu's devil wings appeared behind him as he dashed ahead, out of the white haired immortal's sight. In an instant Koichi's face lit up a brilliant shade of red, shattering the usual composure he managed to display. His heart even skipped a beat, as it usually did when he thought about the beautiful blonde.

"_Oh, Kouichi, you're so strong and brave! Not to mention handsome! You must have all the girls after you at school!" _

_Raimei cooed, giggling as he flexed his arms ever so slightly. He smiled and shrugged the comment off, as if he got it all the time. This brought another delighted squeal from her as she easily fell into his muscular arms, bringing her forehead to rest against his. _

"_Raimei, I have to tell you something," _

_Kouichi smiled gently, to let the girl know he wasn't going to drop bad news. The samurai cocked her head and waited, looking confused. He brought his hand up to gently caress her cheek, stroking the hair that fell in the way. She closed her eyes and smiled, leaning into his palm, kissing the spot lightly. He pulled her in so she could lean against his chest, cradling her there. _

"_I could have every teenage girl on this earth chasing after me, and I would turn them away. The most beautiful woman could approach me and I would cast my eyes down from her ugliness. The richest would disgust me with their gold. You are the most unique and special girl I have ever met, and I have met quite a few in my lifespan. Your radiating eyes shine out like the sun, and your hair is as soft as the priciest silk. Never will another human compare to the perfection that was put into you, and I praise God above for each day I get to do this," _

_He leaned in to kiss her, the space between them growing smaller and smaller until- _

"HEY! Dude, watch it!"

Kouichi awoke abruptly, realizing he had run face forward into another student. His daydream ruined, he bowed his apologies and continued walking to Tobari's room, fidgeting his glasses around in embarrassment. Of course he had been dreaming. Guys like him never got a girl like her. He was as nerdy in this generation's lifetime as he had been in their great-great-great grandparent's. Sure, he was a strong shinobi who could hold his own and then some when it came to a fight, but it wasn't like he could drag normal girls into his life. The hidden world of Nabari was not for the weak of heart, and most girls couldn't handle it.

"Speaking of that…"

Kouichi sighed as he reached Tobari's classroom. He smirked at his own joke; despite his fondness for their teacher, he somehow couldn't help but disrespect the man's attitude towards killing enemies. A shinobi had to be fast, callous, and able to act with clear judgment. Hesitation and empathy were two weapons that could easily take down a ninja if they weren't careful.

"Tobari-sensei, can we go over the shadow technique again, I- O-Oh!"

Kouichi slid the door shut behind him, expecting to see Tobari behind his desk. Instead, staring out the window, was the one and only Raimei. Kurogamon was wrapped up in its usual green cloth, hiding its existence from prying outside eyes. It leaned against the wall, apparently forgotten for a moment. What stopped the fourteen-year-old boy from continuing forward was the expression on Raimei's angelic face. He could only see half her face, but it was clear her cheeks were wet. A single drop slipped down, hugging her cheek as it dripped down and splashed to the floor.

"Raimei, are you crying?"

He asked in surprise. The girl jumped, not having sensed his arrival. She quickly raised her sleeve and wiped at her eyes, doing so in a furious manner. When she turned to face him, all her tears had disappeared, her eyes betraying no sense of what he just saw.

"What the hell is your problem Aizawa? Don't you know you should knock before you just barge into someone's classroom?"

Raimei yelled at him, hating herself for getting caught. Kouichi stood there, gaping at her; what hurt worse, the fact that she was screaming at him, the formal use of his last name, or that she was crying to begin with? He came towards her, his features softening, though with worry etched into every edge.

"Get away from me!"

Raimei raised a fist and threw it towards him, her breathing getting harder, as if she was fighting back even more tears. His reflexes kicked in; he caught her fist in his hand and held it tightly, pushing their hands down to the side. She growled and struggled to pull free, but gave up after just a moment. The look in her eyes was… dark. Hateful. Angry, also, but at what?

"Raimei , tell me what's wrong? Miharu and I are your friends; you know you can trust us with anything. I'm assuming that's why you came to see Tobari-sensei, but he isn't here. I want to help you Raimei… please?"

His tone turned almost into a soft plea, his gaze fully devoted to her. Her lip quivered under those blood red eyes as she pulled her wrist free, this time being gentler. She paused for a moment, breathing deeply, her eyes shut tight.

"I'm okay… you don't need to worry about-"

The samurai started to say, but was interrupted with

"Don't lie to me. I saw you shed tears, Raimei- did someone hurt you? If they did, I swear on my life I will slice their necks with my very own kunai and watch their blood rain down from the skies!"

Raimei made a sound, her shoulders shaking slightly. Out of the blue, she flung herself into him and buried her face into his chest, her fists rising to hit his shoulders. She sobbed for just a moment before speaking, her voice muffled as she had yet to lean away from him.

"I-I'm sorry… it's… just… I was thinking about my family… most days I'm… okay… but other times I just… miss them… so badly…"

Blushing, Kouichi looked down at the crying girl; he could feel her tears soaking the front of his shirt. He wasn't sure what to do in this particular situation, only that having his crush so close brought back those fuzzy feelings. One of his hands hesitated to rub her back, but he did so anyway, cuddling her softly.

"No amount of time can ever completely heal that kind of wound. You must never forget, though, that their love and all the memories you hold precious will live on in your heart, Raimei. Nobody can take that away from you. As long as you remember them, then your family will never be forgotten,"

He told her, his eyes dulling as he thought about his own family, dead and gone for over a century. He certainly hadn't thought about them in awhile. He had numbed himself to that loss, not allowing himself to feel sadness for the numerous people time had taken away from him. He only felt sorry for himself, for not being able to die with them. Still, his words seem to have a calming effect on the blonde. Her shaking came to a halt, and once again her sleeve was used to wipe away the salt water.

"K-Kouichi… I'm so sorry I yelled at you… you're a great friend, you know that? I don't deserve your kindness after I just bit your head off..."

Raimei bowed her head in shame. Kouichi's breath caught in his throat as he realized how close they were. The way she was talking to him sent a shiver down his spine; even his palms were sweating! He knew he should do something, tell her it was okay, anything, but he felt so nervous all he could do was enjoy the fact she was in his arms. So, that was what he did. He hugged her, a little differently than a friend would, but not in a way to suggest he thought they were anything but close friends.

"Um, Kouichi, could you let go please?"

Raimei asked, smiling softly now. She seemed to enjoy the way his face got noticeably brighter as he let go of her and backed away, apologizing several times. He was such a sweet person to worry about her like that, even after she was a jerk. To thank him, she quickly leaned in and pecked the side of his burning cheek, laughing after she was done.

"Thanks for everything Kouichi! See you after school!"

Slinging her sword over her shoulder, Raimei waved and dashed out of the room, her laugher ringing in the delighted ears of the said white haired immortal.

"…Was I… day dreaming again?"

Kouichi collapsed in a chair, his heart crashing out of his chest and leaving his mind to retrace it all, his hand lightly touching the place where here sweet lips had graced him.


End file.
